Zootopia: Unstable Paws
by SkittlesAreSweet
Summary: Never did Judy Hopps Z.P.D.'s first rabbit officer, think she could ever fall in love with the sly cunning fox, Nick Wilde. Nor could she ever imagine he would feel the same. With their new found likes towards one another, can the two of them really handle the crazy life of an inner-species relationship? Or will they fall apart in a drift of differences?
**Judy Hopps P.O.V**

 **" Finally Understanding "**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Sleepily Judy blinked open her violet eyes, shifting so she was positioned upwards on her elbows. Letting out a groggy groan she rubbed a paw across her face. Before bringing it swiftly down on the 'off' button of the rest depriving alarm clock beside her bed.

Casually she flipped on the small lamp, that stood beside the clock. Her eyes squinting in the sudden brightness that filled the room. Giving a long stretch Judy let out a loud careless yawn as she sat up fully. Running her paws across her crusty sleep covered gaze. Glancing over and catching the time.

 _6:26am_

Standing up, she followed her usual morning routine .

Jumping into a mildly warm shower, before getting dressed in her blue Z.P.D. uniform. Pausing for a moment at the mirror to stare proudly at the golden badge that rested on the chest of the outfit.

 _Judy smiled remembering all that had happened since the yellow pendent had been given to her not to long ago. She had solved the biggest case in the history of Zootopia. Alongside Nick Wilde, a once conning fox she had met along the way, and who was now her best friend and partner on the force._ She found herself smiling at the thought, and with a hop in her step, grabbed her keys and pushed through her apartment door.

Waving a warm greeting to Clawhauser, Judy walked towards the office that she shared with her partner.

In the small cubic room stood two medium-sized desks, one with messy cups, cans, and trash sprawled across its surface. The other neat and organized, she gave the sloppy desk a dark scowl, her eyes narrowed as she mumbled something under her breath, before turning from the atrocity and shifting up onto the seat of the neater, clean desk. Turning she focused on the clock that ticked on the wall.

 _8:19am roll call in ten minutes_

She sat still, looking boredly from the clock to her paw where she slowly bounced the end of a pencil against the desks surface creating a smooth tapping.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Suddenly the door opened causing Judy to jump. Swiftly she turned towards the it and found herself staring straight at _Nick_. Who wore the same identical uniform as her.

 _He looked much better in that._ Judy decided. _Then in the giant green hawaiian shirt and random stripped tie he wore all the time._

Nick held a small brown paper bag in one paw, and two styrofoam coffee cups in the other.

Judy found herself looking into his half lidded gaze as he crossed the room to stand beside her.

"Morning Carrots. " he smirked waving up the brown bag, " I brought breakfast. "

" Morning. " Judy responded with a playful scowl. Her nose twitching at the smell of food. She was greateful that Nick had brought some, she had forgotten to eat breakfast before leaving her apartment.

Swiftly he deposited the coffees on her table, as he swung his paw casually into the brown bag pulling out a cream glazed doughnut.

" Figured you'd want one of these, you know, since you're a 'cop' and all? "

Judy gave a slight laugh and reached for it.

She smiled, taking a small bite. " Thanks. "

Nick pushed one of the coffees towards her as well.

" What do I get for bringing a soft bunny her breakfast?"

He asked striding over to the messy desk, and slouching over in the back of his seat, crossing his feet across the table top.

" You get some advice to get... _that_ " Judy brought her paws together before spreading them apart, in view of his desk. "cleaned up."

He rolled his eyes. " Listen _sweetheart_ , " he said slyly taking a cocky sip of his coffee. A grin coming across his lips.

" If you want it cleaned so bad, clean it yourself. "

Judy felt her cheeks heat up slightly at the name he had mockingly addressed her by. Carefully she brushed her ears down and rolled her eyes. Looking away just in time to hear him chuckle.

As she took a small sip of her decaf, her eyes glanced towards the clock catching the time.

 _8:29am_

Perking up in a bright grin she hopped out of her seat. " Roll call! "

Swiftly she grabbed Nicks tie, just as he was taking the last bite of his doughnut. " Slow down Carrots! " he called as she continued tugging him along.

Excited that the day was finally starting.

They had been sitting in the patrol car for hours, waiting for something to happen. Though it seemed like this part of Zootopia was free of any danger at the moment. As she sat, paws placed on the wheel Judy's whiskers twitched, as she had a feeling that she was bring _watched_. Calmly she glanced , over towards Nick. Who had reclined his seat so he laid back, his arms folded behind her head, his sleepy lidded gaze locked on her.

 _How long had he been watching her?_

" You need something? " she tried to sound casual, but noticed her own voice shaking slightly.

He shook his head, giving a classy smile. " Nope. "

Judy nodded and turned away, her cheeks unknowingly turning a soft shade of scarlet.

 _Why was he staring at her? Was he still staring at her?_

She looked out the window.

Her mind raced back to the first day she had met Nick, remembering how resentful he was of bunnies.

She remembered, practically blackmailing him at first, to help her with a case. But somewhere along the way, things had changed, and he became more then just someone to help with a annoyed attitude.

 _But a worthy partner for anyone._

She had made a friendship with the fox, and had overly enjoyed every moment with him. She had given him the opportunity to become an officer alongside her. Which he had taken more then willingly. And Judy realized that even over the short four months she had know him, he was her _best friend_.

But then again...best friends didn't catch the other one staring at them for long unknown amounts of time. Or get a weird fluttering feeling when they walked into the room. No, that was not something that happened between two best friends. _was it?_

"What's got you that unique shade of red? " Nicks voice broke through her thoughts as she turned from the window in time to see him flick a crumb at her. Flinching slightly in surprise as it hit her nose.

" Nothing, Nick. " she scowled at him, feeling her cheeks become more flustered as she wiped her muzzle where the crumb had landed.

He shrugged, giving her a slight wink.

" If you say so Whiskers. " Yawning he placed his paws back behind his head, looking away for a moment before turning back to her. " So, again how late are we staying on patrol? "

" Till nine. "

Judy watched as he shifted more in his seat, letting his half lidded gaze close.

" well since nothings happening..." " _Nor going to ever happen in this boring part of the city._ " he scoffed the last part in a silent whisper. " You might as well relax. Recline your seat.." Nick yawned. _" yep...relax. "_

Judy shook her head abruptly, " No thanks. "

She scowled softly at her partner who seemed to be dozing in the passenger seat. Her eyes lingering on the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed softly. Yanking her lilac gaze away from him, after a few long dragged out moments. Her ears burned as she realized _she herself had been staring at_ him.

City street lights were the only thing that lit the car. The day had dragged on its slow pace and now night was dwindling upon them, the day having nothing more exciting happen other than a parking meter expiring.

Nick had woken from his slumber and was now looking through his phone. His paws grazing it's surface as he typed. Judy sat slouched in the drivers seat, her ears down at the dullness of the day. She picked softly at the door lock with her paw.

" Some bunny looks awful bored? " came the sound of Nicks teasing voice as he looked at her. " Need some entertainment, Carrots? " he gave a smug smile.

" Maybe..." she smiled softly seeing him pull out a piece of paper and pencil.

" Tic-tac-toe? " he said, gesturing the writing utensil towards her. "Just know I call X's "

Judy laughed softly while drawing up the small board. " Who would want an X anyways O is obviously better. " she shrugged with a small smirk of her own as she filled in the middle box with her symbol, handing the pencil to him.

Slashing an X across the top left corner Nick gave her his half lidded smirk.

" But I always thought X marked the spot? "

Judy giggled and rolled her eyes playfully, taking the pencil and filling in the square directly below her previous marking. " Not always! "

" Heh. We'll see about that Whiskers. "

" Looks like I'm already winning. "

" Actually looks like nobodies winning. "

" Hey! I almost had all three, you took my slot! "

" Not my fault, Carrots. "

Judy punched his shoulder in a playful manor, a light laugh trailing through the air of the car.

" Ouch! " Nick teased, dramatically grabbing his arm where she delivered the blow. She stared at him with gleaming as eyes he grabbed the pencil after a moment.

 _Her felt like her spirits had lifted from earlier._

" Again? " Nick asked, already drawing up a new board on the paper.

" of course! "

At some point through the wreckage of games, jokes and laughter. They had found them self in the back seat of the patrol car. Laying separately on their backs, as they stared up through the now opened sun roof. Where stars were just bearly able to be seen.

" And that one I belive is the big dipper? " Judy spoke softly, pointing her paw up at the sky.

" Looks like a weird spoon to me? " Nick chuckled, reaching an arm up and pretending to hold it in his paw.

Judy laughed loudly, her arm slumping back aginst the seat. Just as Nick's paw came down on top of hers.

 _They froze._

Judy could almost immediately felt her cheeks beginning to heat up again, her heart seemed to squeeze with reluctance. Her mind dancing back to her thoughts earlier that afternoon.

Still Nick's paw stayed in place, and her fur bristled up in surprise as she felt him shift his paw, so that he was holding hers.

Slowly she looked over at him, her eyes two violet pools in the moon light. She found herself staring straight back at Nick, who still remarkably held his half lidded gaze on her, his sly smirk still on his lips. Judy felt her face become hotter, suddenly looking away from him. Her nervousness unwillingly showing. Gently she felt Nick release her paw and heard him shift around, figuring he had sat upright.

" Sorry, Carrots.."

She flinched, _what had he to be sorry about? Or a better question what had just happened?_

Slowly Judy forced herself to sit upwards beside him.

Looking towards him she whispered " You've _nothing_ to be sorry for.."

His eyes flashed.

" Well I am, I clearly made you uncomfortable? What am I even doing? I'm sorry...that was out of line. It's just- " Nick paused his words, seeming to pick the next ones carefully.

Judy watched him fiercely.

 _What was going on in his head...What was he trying to find the words for?_

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, she could already pretty much guess what he was going to say. And _surprisingly_ she had the _same feeling towards him._

" It's just.." he repeated. " You run through my mind all day Judy. I can't go thirty minutes without something making me think of you. Whether it's the flowers that are placed in shop windows, to a simple carrot on a market booth. _I...I...I_ think about you in a way, a friend shouldn't think about the other. Its like this feeling deep down in me. _I know it's weird_ , I know- "

She cut him off quickly with three simple words. " _It's not weird_.." she breathed, her cheeks flushed as she continued.

" I get the same feeling. "

Nick looked at her for a moment. " Whiskers? " he whispered his voice holding curiosity.

She looked at him and repeated, " I _do_ get the same feeling. "

His eyes went back to their half covered look. A smirk crossing his lips.

Judy was surprised to see him return to such a normal look after what that had just confessed to one another. She glanced away, self-consciously grazing her paws across her lowered ears.

" Judy Hopps? "

She turned just as Nick place his lips on hers, in a soft gentle kiss. It felt strange to her, yet so familiar and natural. Slowly he placed his paws on her waist pulling her closer to him, her lips still upon his. Judy could feel her cheeks heat up, as she closed her eyes.

She _couldn't_ move away. She _didn't_ want to move away.

Eventually, he pulled back looking at her, his half lidded gaze, and sly smirk still showing.

" Some bunny turns an awful shade of red when a handsome fox kisses her. " he teased, bringing a paw up to _boop_ her nose.

She pushed his paw away, and gave him a scowl. Her heart still racing as if they still held onto the _kiss._

She noticed Nicks expression had turned to serious.

" Carrots, do you think we could give, _being more then just partners_ a shot? "

 _Did he sound nervous?_

Slowly she nodded her lips pressed into a wide grin, " I think I'd like that. "

Nicks eyes gleamed as he brought her body close to his in a tight embrace, pulling back after a moment and giving her forehead a gentle kiss.

Judy blushed as she sifted to sit close beside him, in the back of the patrol car.

" Never thought a Bunny could make me feel this way.." he admitted smirking at her.

" Preadator and prey...what a relationship. " Nick gave her a swift wink.

" You're some brave rabbit...going after a fox...unbelievable! I knew I was hard to resist, must be my good looks finally paying off! "

Judy softly laughed, hearing him give a light chuckle beside her.

Never in her wildest dream had she thought he would share the same feelings she had towards him. Never did she imagine that this would happen to her when she moved to Zootopia. _Matter-of-factly_ she never thought this would happen in her life. She had been raised to belive foxes, we're _cruel, sly, thieving creatures,_ and she had discovered that all of that was wrong. That the whole world was wrong about foxes.

It would be a challenge for sure. With them both being of different species, but Judy loved challenges.

She sighed happily and looked out of the car window. A lot had happened for such a dull beginning day.

 _And that was fine by her._


End file.
